Strange Bedfellow
by Cerveza
Summary: Kakashi/Anko. Sometimes Kakashi still found it surprising to find the dango-eating monster sleeping soundly next to him.


**It's Eid Al-Fithr in my country. I am eating a pack of multicolored marshmallow that most likely got me in this major fluffy mood. :9**

**Anyway, Eid Mubarak for those who also celebrate the day, and happy reading. :nomnomnom:**

* * *

><p>There were times when Kakashi still found it perplexing to turn over and find the dango-eating monster sound asleep next to him. At moments like these he would stay alert for some minutes more as a safety precaution, in case this depravity would stir up conscious and resume her ritual manic shrieking and threats of kunai throwing if she didn't get her always-so-sudden dango craving satisfied stat. Every time it happened, he was left half-wishing Nagato had not revived him back to life that soon so he could have inquired his father in details for these types of situations. Granted, he doubted father would provide any effective advice on how to deal with a psychopathic, pregnant kunoichi Kakashi was now blissfully calling his wife.<p>

For the last three and a quarter months he'd been so used to going to bed in the state of being too weary to fall asleep. The regurgitating stage was of course an utter nightmare. But then came the constant peeing, then the temper tantrum sessions occurring every so often (_still _accompanied with puking), and ultimately the involuntary abstinence on his part. He wouldn't lie to say that this was something he signed up for when they vowed for eternal union at the Temple of Fire. It felt like a hundred years ago, by the way. Now he _finally_ understood Shikaku-san's murmur of "Good luck", Inoichi-san's empathic shoulder-patting, or Kurenai's cryptic smirk that day. Those bastards. If only he knew earlier.

* * *

><p>There were other times, however, when all of the hassles seemed so trivial. Maybe it was when he looked at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was with bits of mochiko glued on the corner of her lips. Or it was when she opened her chocolate eyes in the morning and stuck out a playful tongue at his direction before he had to close that insolent mouth with a kiss. Or maybe it was those random moments when she would grab his hand to her expanded belly, eyes sparkling while saying, "Do you feel that? It's ours,"<p>

He liked to keep his hand—or sometimes his ear—attached there long after. He relished the feelings from where his and her blood amalgamated to create a new life pulsing softly beneath her skin. He hoped it was a girl, because he could start over by teaching her the disadvantages of excessive sweet dumplings consumption. But mostly he just wanted their child to have her eyes.

She shared the same sentiment, only with a whole different reason. ("So both of us can kick your ass to kingdom come if you _dare_ trying to mess around," she said cheerily, sunny disposition coating irony.)

Seriously. He would gladly confront the ten-tailed bijuu with nothing but a soupspoon before he even thought of upsetting the lady.

* * *

><p>That day, the Hokage assigned him an urgent reconnaissance mission in Bear Country. Anko was not <em>entirely <em>pleased, but at least she gave him a proper parting wave, albeit with a "Come back soon... _or else." _Kakashi might view this as a golden opportunity to get away from all the chaos that was his wife. These types of assignment could be considered a cinch for his caliber, and he indeed required some time alone; in his own words, to "reduce pressure".

It worked for a while. For two days, to be exact. He'd been lying awake for some hours that night in the middle of a forest clearing when he realized that something was missing. Something very, very important.

He flipped to one side and, instead of a slightly-bulging, feminine outline, he saw nothing but plain bushes and trees. There was no familiar gentle breathing, no scent of red bean paste in the air, only the indistinct sound of nocturnal creatures creeping around him. Kakashi gulped as panic started floundering in his mind.

One thing was clear. The mission could wait; he just had to get back to her _first and foremost._

* * *

><p>She berated him for abandoning the Hokage's direct command, but could not quite conceal her delight to have him show up ahead. She told him how she could finally feel the baby kicking ("I think it misses you too," she wrinkled her nose in a way that always made his insides flutter) and about the list of names she had prepared. Most of the names were related to her favorite dish, naturally, but he was far from complaining. He liked the idea of her imprinting her quirkiness that got him fallen for her in the first place. He told her this straightaway without thinking, and glad that it got her to giggle. But then, barely five minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom with that all-too-recognizable expression that spelled danger. Kakashi had already set his ears (and feet) alert.<p>

As Kakashi rushed out to fetch her ten skewers of sasa dango at three in the morning, he breathed a long sigh of relief. Because he was home.

**end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, of course I'd like some reviews! Want a pink marshmallow? :D<strong>


End file.
